


strong in spirit, pure in heart

by milesfairchild



Series: headcanon series [1]
Category: Shazam! (2019), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Femdom, Masochism, Orgasm Control, Phone Sex, Voyeurism, billy and freddy are of age, red cyclone/capt marvel is just billy after he shazams btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesfairchild/pseuds/milesfairchild
Summary: a compilation of headcanons i made of a few shazam (2019) characters. all featuring reader/you1. turns ons2. kinks they have3. jealousy
Relationships: Billy Batson/Reader, Freddy Freeman (DCU)/Reader, Mary Bromfield/Reader, Shazam/Reader
Series: headcanon series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073363
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**billy** **batson** :

  * compassion; not just towards him but to other people. he loves seeing you treating other people nicely. not really a turn on, it's more of an overwhelming amount of love he feels for you than anything else.
  * playing with his hair when his head's in your lap. depending on his mood, he'd lean in and press his forehead into your stomach. if you accidentally tug at his hair while stroking it, he'll let out a soft, content hum.
  * loves it when you kiss his neck and jaw, they're both sensitive spots for him. his eyes'll flutter shut and he'll press himself against you.



**red cyclone:**

  * billy often sends small shocks of electricity to you, nothing harmful or something that causes you pain, it's just the same amount you'd get from the extra movements of electrons when you slide down a slide. there's a visible jolt that alarms you, and he grins at you when you turn back to glare at him. it's derived from his own kink.
  * likes picking you up whenever he wants to and not getting tired. he likes that he has "the stamina of atlas," he hints at it constantly, thinking he's being slick and discreet. he's really not.
  * size difference. loves that he's bigger than you in this form. mostly it's because he can protect you in ways he can't in his normal form. and he really likes the way you feel against him.



**freddy freeman** :

  * when you've just came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around your body and your hair and there's small wisps of baby hairs showing through the towel on your forehead.
  * likes you in leather. usually any kind of clothing but has a preference for pants, short skirts and/or bodysuits.
  * attention. people usually don't really pay attention to him unless it's in a bad way, so whenever you direct your attention to him and react to what he says, his entire demeanour would brighten and he'd be all the more enthusiastic to talk to you.



**mary bromfield** :

  * when you help her study with incentives you've set into place. you make flashcards for her and with every set of questions she gets correct, she's rewarded with a kiss and from there, it just gets heated.
  * when you do things around her house so casually as if you live there, she thinks about the both of you living together and then she starts thinking about morning sex with you among other things.
  * when you're out in public and casually put your hand on her knee under the table at some boring ass event. especially if she's wearing a skirt or a dress and her legs are bare.




	2. kinks

**billy batson** : 

  * degradation. you have to be very careful with this though because sometimes would use specific things to punish himself without you even realizing, so make sure you're asking him if he's okay. as long as he's happy and he's not doing to torture himself because it's what he "deserves," he's pretty into it. he has a preference for light degradation over being told he's a bad person or anything along the lines of that.
  * voyeurism. somewhat overlaps with degradation. when you get fed up of billy's behavior, you touch yourself and make sure that he can't despite what he says. he'd instantly get turned on when you say stuff like "what was that? you wanna touch me?" and his throat would be too dry to say something but you're already continuing, "i don't think you deserve to yet. get on your knees and prove it me." he wouldn't even hesitate before dropping down onto his knees and eating you out.
  * orgasm control. he might pretend like he hates it outside of the bedroom, but in reality he enjoys that you tell him when he gets to cum— if he gets to cum. you'll have him reduced to whimpers and moans and him begging you to let him cum.



**red cyclone:**

  * e-stim. it's confirmed that electricity doesn't affect him the way it does with normal humans (he says it feels good to him) so his endurance levels when it comes to e-stim would be incredibly high. you're wary of this at first because you don't know how to use it all, but he'd tell you it would be fine in this form. he likes when you give him a hand job during it, it helps him with the overstimulation. the only safety precautions he'd have to take is with you because the situation wouldn't cause him any harm.
  * being restrained. he knows that he can easily get out of the cuffs you've placed on him, but knows that he'll have to deal with the repercussions of it at some point if he ever did, so it's something that he holds onto and knows that it'll be good if he didn't. with that being said, sometimes he can't control his strength because he's too lost in the moment and will snap the handcuffs with a minor jerk of the hand.
  * degradation. he likes hearing it in this form as well. he likes to know that you're not treating him any differently in his shazam form. this pretty much goes for all of his kinks as his powered down self.



**freddy freeman** :

  * masochism. he takes pleasure in having a hand wrapped around his throat and being fucked so hard he can't formulate a single, coherent sentence. the rougher you are with him, the more turned on he gets. chances are if you shoved him down every time he tried to lean up to see you fucking him, he'd moan. he also silently appreciates not being treated with delicacy just because of his disability while you still acknowledge that he's hurt and are careful to not put strain on his leg.
  * mild exhibitionist. for his partner only, he doesn't care about public sex, he just likes getting himself off for you just to see how you'd react to it and once he's sure that you're fine with it, he'd make it something common and probably get into mutual masturbation if you feel comfortable with it, but he's happy enough to have one-sided involvement.
  * dirty talking. both receiving and giving. he can't shut up for the life of him, so his is actually much more casual and easy, he just describes everything that feels good and everything that he wants done to him/wants to do without any restrictions. sometimes he just repeats stuff over and over again as well: "fuck, fuck- that feels so good." or "yeah, yeah. keep doing that— shit. oh, god." he probably doesn't even realize he's doing it unless you specifically point it out. he just talks so much, you're better off just sitting on his face and shutting him up. he would not complain.



**mary bromfield** :

  * roleplaying, but not entirely as a different person. she'd want to keep it something grounding and realistic like a college professor/student type relationship. you'd still use each other's names because she likes it. what makes this fun for her is that she's very perceptive, so every time you break character because it's too overwhelming, mary notices and a small smirk appears on her lips. she really can't fight it off.
  * phone sex. she most likely had partners back in philadelphia, and considering how immersed she was with studying and maintaining her 5.0 gpa, it was probably easier for her to get off like this because it was less time consuming, but with you it's not really because of the lack of time. she genuinely enjoys talking to you and will start off the call with asking how you were before her questions slipped into a more mature territory. and she always manages to do it so smoothly.
  * sensation play. she doesn't really like any hard kinks but she does like blindfolding (light sensory deprivation) and then partaking in sensation play. the stuff she uses are more aligned with temperature play and focused on pleasure instead of pain (ice, massage oils, silk scarves etc.) it's more pleasing for her to know that there's a lack of suffering and is light enough to bring you more pleasure. you've told her that you don't mind a little bit of pain and her answering response is almost always reluctant but eventually you get around to wax play.




	3. jealousy

**billy batson:**

  * he has abandonment issues and isn't likely to speak up about them at any point, it's not something he can casually bring up in conversation, so he'll fall silent if he gets jealous and will refuse to speak to you unless you somehow pry it out of him.
  * he's very standoffish and closed off as it is when it comes to communicating his feelings and sharing things, so something like this would only amplify how he normally is.
  * if the person who he was jealous of tried to talk to him, his tone would be a huge indication on how much he didn't want to converse with them. it would be clipped and curt, and it would make the other person feel immensely uncomfortable for even trying. billy can be very rude when he wants to be.



**red** **cyclone:**

  * obviously being the same person as billy he has the same insecurities but if you don't know his superhero identity, he is likely to take advantage of this and interrupt the person who's talking/flirting with you. except it's not done in a casual manner, despite what he thinks, and leaves both you and the other person confounded.
  * if you're dating, he'd say something specific that would most likely give away his identity as long as you have the same level of intellect as mary did when she realized billy was captain marvel. or at the very least leave you wondering how a superhero knew that about you. he's not very subtle so it's a good thing he looks nothing like his other form.
  * his reaction is almost comical compared to his powered down counterpart.



**freddy freeman:**

  * he will immediately interrupt the conversation with something completely irrelevant and put himself between you and the person flirting with you. it's so obviously petty that you genuinely can't help but be amused.
  * sometimes he'll butt in with an obnoxious and overly buoyant: "oh hey, didn't see you there!" knowing damn well he's annoyed the other person there. he has an infuriating grin on his face and if you didn't know any better you'd have claimed that it was solely to piss the person who was flirting off and not out of jealousy.
  * it seems like he's not affected by it because he laughs it off most of the time, but if you were to ask him if it was something that bothered him, he wouldn't deny it. although, he tends not to elaborate on it unless you ask him because it's not something he wants to linger on.



**mary bromfield** :

  * the most level headed out of the lot, but that doesn't stop her from experiencing jealousy every now and then. she makes subtle and smart ass comments. mary is very sure of herself and confident in your relationship and if it appears that you're uncomfortable in any way, she'll assert herself directly in the situation and call the person out on it.
  * she's not above embarrassing someone by putting them on the spot if it seems like they're not getting the message. she knows how uncomfortable it can feel and doesn't want you to experience something like that if she can help it.
  * other than that, it's not really obvious if she's jealous. she masks her feelings rather well, and jealousy isn't something she lingers on. she's more mature and has a calm and collected manner of dealing with things. if for whatever reason, she couldn't pinpoint your reaction to someone flirting with you, she'd simply just ask you.




End file.
